Summer in Tulsa
by MaverickGirl
Summary: Cheyenne Taylor comes to Tulsa for the summer with a friend and her family. She expects that the summer will be boring, learns the true meaning of friendship. R&R please!Author's note has been replaced by chapter 6. Enjoy!
1. Arriving in Tulsa

*** Hey here's a new story. Cheyenne Taylor, a spunky 12 yr old girl from TX who takes a trip to Tulsa with her friend and her family for the summer. ***  
  
"Chey, wait up would ya?" Molly called after me. I stopped to wait for my best friend. "What are we goin' to do when we get to Tulsa...? I mean after we visit with my Aunt and Uncle." She asked falling in step with me.  
  
"I don't know... never been to Tulsa." I replied with a shrug. "When are we leaving?" I asked.  
  
"We'll be leavin' this afternoon. I can't wait till we get there." Molly stated. My Aunt and Uncle are both doctors at Tulsa General Hospital. They live on the West side in a huge house... My Aunt just had her second baby..." Molly rambled on about Tulsa.  
  
"It's goin' to be cool." I interrupted. "I've never been out of Texas before." I added.  
  
Stopping in front of my house Molly turned to me. "We'll pick ya up at 3 o'clock sharp, ok?" I nodded as I headed up the porch steps and into the house.  
  
Pulling out my suitcase I started to put my meager belongings inside. It was a quarter till 3 when I dragged my suitcase out onto the front porch. The Michaels' car pulled right on time. Loading my things in the trunk I climbed in next to Molly.  
  
"Hello Chey I'm so glad you are coming with us." Mrs. Michaels said turning in her seat.  
  
"Alright buckle up everyone!" Mr. Michaels stated. "Sit back and enjoy the ride." He joked putting the car into drive.  
  
The drive was peaceful with the occasional conversation. "Oh Chey you are going to love Tulsa. My sister, Carrie has a great house and a beautiful family." Mrs. Michaels said almost dreamily.  
  
Several hours later we arrived in Tulsa. Mrs. Michaels' sister and her family were waiting for us. "Kimie, you're here!" Molly's Aunt squealed shifting the baby in her arms.  
  
"It's so great to see you Carrie, you too Jared." Kim replied. "Carrie, Jared I'd like you to meet Molly's friend Cheyenne." She introduced me.  
  
"Hi... um you can call me Chey." I replied shyly looking up at the house.  
  
"Let me get uh... Tyler help you, with the luggage." Jared spoke up. A middle aged man walked over to the car and began to unload the luggage.  
  
"Let me help ya." I said stepping towards the car. I was about to grab a bag when someone grabbed my arm.  
  
"Chey, Tyler is paid to do this why don't you and Molly go pick the rooms that you'd like to stay in this summer." Jared said directing me towards the house.  
  
Molly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house and up the stairs. There were five bedrooms on the second floor. "There's two bedrooms on the third floor." Molly stated. "I don't want to stay on the top floor and there's only two open rooms down here." She pointed out.  
  
"I'll take one of the top rooms I said. Molly smiled as she started down the hall towards one of the spare rooms.  
  
Sighing I headed up the stairs to get settled in. After unpacking I ran down the stairs to find Molly. Coming to her door I knocked.  
  
"Hey... Molly would you like to go on a walk?" I asked. Molly turned and shook her head.  
  
"No Chey I'm tired. Go on ahead." She smiled.  
  
Shrugging I shut the door behind me. Walking down the street I came to the East side of town. The houses got considerably smaller and the neighborhoods got more dangerous.  
  
"Hey there girly, you want to have some fun with me?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to face a couple of mean lookin' boys standing there. "Ah, the kid's afraid of us." He taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said backing away from them. "I don't want to have fun with you." I added.  
  
"Tim leave her alone." A voice demanded us. "Besides she's not your type."  
  
Tim turned toward the voice. "Ah come on Dally." He pleaded.  
  
"Come on." Dally said grabbing my arm. He pulled me away from the group and down the street. "Where the hell do you think you are cowgirl?" He asked releasing my arm.  
  
Looking up at his icy blue eyes I wanted to cower, but being brave I faced him. "I don' have a clue." I stated.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Dally said. "You must be new around here so I'll fill you in..." he paused a moment. "You belong on the other side of town. On this side ya can't just walk around all by your lonesome." He let out a laugh. "I don't think you'd survive a day by yourself."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle myself." I said walking away from him.  
  
Coming to an intersection I headed across to the DX station. "Hi can I help ya?" a boy asked from behind the counter. His nametag read Soda. "I'm Soda by the way." He added  
  
"I'm Chey; I'd like a Pepsi please." I said handing him a dollar.  
  
He smiled. "Are you by your lonesome on this side of town?" He asked handing me the change.  
  
"Yeah, my friend didn't want to come with me." I replied.  
  
"Well ya could hang around here for a few more minutes. My buddy and I, Steve, can give ya a lift." Soda said.  
  
I nodded and went outside to wait. Sitting there I knew I would get along here.  
  
*** Hey I couldn't help, but start a new story. I hope ya like it. This will be my last update until late January when I get back from Ireland. Between now and 1-13-03 I'm going to be extremely busy. I update ASAP I promise. *** 


	2. Seeing the Truth

*** Ok here's chapter 2. Hope ya like it! ***  
  
"How do ya get to your house Chey?" Steve asked as we climbed into his car.  
  
"Oh. um its two blocks west of the railroad tracks." I replied. I watched Steve frown as he started the car. "It's my friend's aunt's. house. really." I stammered suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Steve shrugged indifferently as he pulled out into traffic. "Chey don't worry about Stevie here. Besides you shouldn't be walkin' all by your lonesome anyways." Soda replied turning in his seat.  
  
"Um. Steve it's that big white house on the hill." I said quietly after a moment. Steve pulled up to the driveway and I got out. "Thanks for the lift. I'll see ya around." I smiled before Steve pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Who was that?" Molly asked me as I closed the front door behind me. "Did you get a ride home from those East side greasers?" She added blocking the staircase.  
  
"Yeah Molly I got a ride home from those greasers." I started to say. Pushing past her I turned. "Oh by the way their names are Steve and Sodapop." I added. She was just like her mom always judging the book by the cover.  
  
Molly followed me up the stairs. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked. "I mean you've ignored me since forever."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to look at her.  
  
"I'm talking about you associating yourself with that filth. You need to remember you're different from them." She replied haughtily  
  
"Molly leave me alone. You never want to see past the cover. I'm goin' now." I replied going back down the stairs and out the door.  
  
I guess I don't have any friends I thought as I walked silently down the road. Memories of my friendship with Molly were going through my mind. Had she always been that way? I tried to remember her actions. I suddenly realized that Molly was just a carbon copy of her parents. Shaking my head I looked up to see where I was.  
  
"Want a bath greaser?" I heard. Looking around I saw a kid surrounded by five huge jocks. Not even thinking of my safety I ran towards them.  
  
"Leave him alone." I cried out. The group turned to me and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh what do ya think you'll do to us? You're just a girl, a small one at that." The largest one laughed stepping forward.  
  
"Well that is what I was thinkin'." I replied hooking my thumbs in my pockets. "Besides I wouldn't me by the way I look. I'm tougher then I look."  
  
"Alright lil' missy, we warned ya." The big one responded as he swung at me.  
  
Ducking I rammed my fist into his stomach causing him to double over. Another fist came at me, but I sidestepped and swept his feet out from under him. The others stood watching with awe in their eyes.  
  
"Get her you idiots." The leader cried out. His words brought them into action.  
  
The boys grabbed me and held me fast. The greaser forgotten for the moment by the group he began to call for help. The leader turned and hit the kid before turning back to me. He punched me over and over in the face and stomach until we heard pounding on the sidewalk and shouting. They dropped me kicking me for good measure and then running towards their car.  
  
"Pony are you ok?" A masculine voice asked.  
  
"Yeah Darry, I'm ok. Quit shaking me I'm ok." Pony responded quietly.  
  
"Are you alright. Chey oh God are you ok?" Soda asked squatting down beside me.  
  
"I'm ok Soda. I'm just a tad bit sore." I said with a weak smile. "Is this your brother?" I added.  
  
"Yeah that's Ponyboy." He answered. "Are you sure you're ok?" He added looking me over for wounds.  
  
I looked around at the small group that had gathered around us. I recognized Steve, Soda, and Dally. The others were a mystery to me. Getting up a felt a wave of dizziness, Steve caught me before I fell.  
  
"You're obviously not ok cowgirl." Dally stated flicking his cigarette to the ground.  
  
"Oh and where would ya get that idea?" I asked sarcastically still in Steve's arms.  
  
"Let's take them back to the house to get them cleaned up." Darry said turning around and walking away.  
  
Soda helped Pony up and followed Darry. Steve carried me into the Curtis' house and placed me on the couch. Darry appeared in the doorway with a bowl of water and a rag. Sitting down beside me he washed my cuts gently.  
  
"Where're ya from Chey?" He asked dabbing at my arm which was bleeding.  
  
"I came from Texas with my friend and her family." I whispered laying my head against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Get some rest Chey." Darry responded getting up and turning out the lamp before leaving the room.  
  
Nodding I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I slept restlessly as I drifted into the dream world.  
  
Nightmare:  
  
I was ten my mom was home for the night and we were watching a movie. She was telling me of her family. That was when her brother, Thomas came up. Mom told me that her brother had a son and his name was Steve. Shortly afterwards my dad came home and that was when I relived that god awful night. Three men busted in and shot my parents.  
  
End of Nightmare  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed sitting up. My eyes adjusted and I remembered where I was. Soda and Steve came running through the screen door.  
  
"Chey are you ok what happened?" Soda asked kneeling beside the couch.  
  
"Nightmare. it was only a nightmare." I whispered. "Steve, do ya know if your dad had a sister?"  
  
"What?" He questioned. "I. think so, but he never talked about her. Why do ya want to know?"  
  
Still shaking I replied. "My mother told me once that she had a brother named. uh Thomas and that he had a son named Steve."  
  
"My. my dad's name is Thomas. Does that mean we're cousins?" Steve stuttered uncertain.  
  
Smiling I nodded. Steve pulled me into a gentle hug before laying me down. "Go to sleep we'll talk later, ok?" he whispered. "I'll stay with ya until ya fall asleep."  
  
I smiled again and turned slowly over. Closing my eyes I slept.  
  
*** Hey guys I'm back from Ireland. Here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long I was trying to get over jet lag. I'm trying to get another chapter for my other stories soon. R&R *** 


	3. Stayin' with Steve

*** Chapter 3 I know that last chapter was really weird. I got the idea of Chey being Steve's cousin while I was on the eight hour plane ride from Shannon, Ireland. So I hope you guys like it. ***  
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Michaels I didn't mean to stay out all night. yes. no I was jumped last night. yes Mr. Michaels I'm ok now. No I was helping someone out. I stayed the night on his couch. no, no, no Mr. Michaels. listen. they brought me back to their house cleaned me up and I fell asleep on the couch. I'll come back after breakfast. alright see ya later. bye." Sighing I hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey you ok Chey?" Soda asked from the stove.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok Soda. My friend's dad was giving me a hard time for being out all night." Looking around the kitchen I frowned. "Where's Steve?" I asked.  
  
"He went home. but he'll be back soon." Soda replied. "Want some eggs and bacon?" he asked.  
  
Nodding I sat down at the table to eat. Soda set a plate with green eggs and bacon in front of me. "Darry, Pony get your butts in here breakfast is ready!" He yelled.  
  
I smiled when Pony and Darry came through the door half awake. "Mornin' Chey. How're ya feelin'?" Darry asked as he gulped down a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I'm ok Darry. Could you drop me off at the Michaels relative's house?" I responded.  
  
"Yeah we better get goin'." He replied as he grabbed his work boots and keys.  
  
Following Darry out the door to his old Ford Truck I climbed in and told Darry where to go.  
  
"Thanks Darry, see ya later." I said as I stepped down from the seat.  
  
"No problem honey. If you get in trouble have them call me ok?" he responded.  
  
I nodded and backed away. Darry smiled as he pulled away from the curb. Walking up the path I opened the door to find the Michaels standing there. Mr. Michaels crossed his arms and sternly at me.  
  
"You had no right to scare us like that Cheyenne Danielle Taylor." I cringed when he said my full name. "You were in a dangerous neighborhood from what I was told and who that in the truck that brought you home young lady?" He asked stepping forward. "I'm waiting."  
  
"That was Ponyboy Curtis' older brother, Darry." I replied. "He offered me a ride home since he passed it on the way to work."  
  
"Where does he work?" Mrs. Michaels spoke up. "It's probably the dump or something." She added smugly.  
  
"Darry works as a roofer for a construction company." I replied softly. "Oh, but why would you to care. You always judge people by the cover. Didn't your mother ever teach you to look past the cover before judging?" I retorted.  
  
Mr. Michaels face colored and I knew he was mad, but I could've cared less. "Why you little ingrate." He responded after a moment. He stepped closer, his face a crimson red.  
  
"You should be grateful you little brat. We took you in after your family was slain."  
  
"I'd advise you not to bring that up Mr. Michaels. Besides I believe your daughter is a bigger brat." I replied smoothly. I only received a hard slap in the face. "Mr. Michaels if you touch me again I will find my cousin."  
  
"Ha that's a laugh darlin', you know why? Because the fact is you've got no god dam family." He retorted  
  
I smiled and he lunged at me sending me into the banister hands first. Jared came running in after he heard his sister-in-law scream.  
  
"Good Lord Jim, what the hell are you doing to her?" He asked as he ripped Mr. Michaels from me.  
  
Approaching me Carrie led me up the stairs and into my bedroom. "Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked sitting down besides me.  
  
"I'm ok. Though I think I should stay with someone else for a few days." I replied making eye contact with her.  
  
"I agree with you, but where would you go?" She asked worry clearly evident on her face.  
  
"Last night I. when I was helping Pony his brothers and friends came to his rescue. One of the boys, Steve Randle happens to be a long lost cousin. My mom and his dad were brother and sister, but after he became an alcoholic and wife beater mom lost touch with him." I answered.  
  
"I. I don't know about this." Carrie replied. "What about Molly?"  
  
"She hasn't been the greatest person to me at the moment, but after things settle I'll try making amends with her ok?" I said starring intently at my hands.  
  
"Ok this is what we'll do." She paused a moment. "Why don't you call your cousin and then I'll help you pack before I take you over there. Ok?" She finished.  
  
Nodding I got up to find the phone to call Steve. After arranging to stay at the Curtis' house I went back upstairs to pack.  
  
"Is that what you're going to wear?" Carrie asked.  
  
Confused I looked down at my attire. I was wearing my usual; a white t- shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and my older brother's navel aviator leather jacket. "Yes, is there somethin' wrong Carrie?" I asked  
  
"Oh, no there's nothing wrong with it dear. Ok, are you ready to go?" She asked attentively.  
  
We jumped into Jared's old t-bird and roared out of the driveway. "Go that way five blocks, and then take a left at the tracks. It's the yellow house on the left about six houses down." I directed her.  
  
Ten minutes later Carrie pulled up in front of the Curtis house. The guys minus Darry were waiting and they stood as we got out of the car. "Hey guys." I called pulling my bag out of the back. "This is Carrie McKeown, my friend's aunt." I added.  
  
"Carrie this is; Soda and Pony Curtis, Two-Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade, Dally Winston, and my new found cousin, Steve Randle." I introduced them.  
  
"Nice meeting you all. I'll call you later Cheyenne. I've got to get home to them." She responded as she climbed back into the car and drove away.  
  
Turning back to the guys I cracked a smile as I headed towards them. "I'll take that bag of yours." Two-Bit replied as he scooped up my bag and headed up the steps.  
  
"Chey are you ok?" Steve asked as he slung an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Never better Steve, never better." I replied. Soda passed us and clapped me on the back causing me to wince. "Watch the back Soda."  
  
"Chey. what happened, seriously are you ok?" Steve asked turning so that he was facing me.  
  
"Steve." I sighed before continuing. "The real reason I'm staying with ya guys is because when I got back to the house this mornin'. Mr. Michaels was madder then a hornet. He got all mad at me for stayin' with the 'likes of you' last night. We said exchanged words and he shoved me into the banister hard." I paused watching his reaction. "I have the bruise to prove it." I added.  
  
"That man will pay." Steve seethed as his anger flared.  
  
Pulling me close Steve led me into the house where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"So what do y'all want to do ta pass the hours?" Two-Bit asked helping himself to a beer from the fridge. "Should we get plastered, go out to the Dingo, or go see another chick flick?" he asked popping the cap off and taking a swig. "Personally I think we should all get plastered." He added laughing at his comment.  
  
"Let's stick around here for awhile until Darry comes home from work." Pony suggested visibly flinching under the cold stare of my cousin.  
  
"Anybody want to take a walk?" Dally questioned as he stepped towards the door.  
  
Shrugging we got to our feet and followed him out the door. "Come on slow pokes pick up the pace." Dally called placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.  
  
"Hey Dal, do ya got another cancer stick?" Steve asked as we caught up with Dally.  
  
"Sure thing Randle." Dally replied handing him one and tossing the lighter to him.  
  
Steve paused a moment as he put it between his lips and lit it. Taking a drag he exhaled, smoke curling up towards the sky. Continuing on our walk Soda asked Pony and Johnny how the movie was while Dally chased after a laughing Two-Bit. I realized after a moment that he had swiped Dally's blade. Steve and I walked in a comfortable silence laughing occasionally at Two-Bit's antics and listened to the discussion between the other three boys.  
  
Looking at my cousin I could see all of his emotions in his hate the world angry eyes. I knew that his home life was worthless and that his true family was his friends. I also knew that he didn't like Pony none and I hoped I could help him on that subject.  
  
"Hey guys let's head back." Soda called. "Darry should be home by now."  
  
Nodding in agreement the seven of us headed back to the house for dinner.  
  
*** Hey what did ya guys think good/bad? *** 


	4. Broken Friendship

*** Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate your thoughts. ***  
  
*** Chey's POV. ***  
  
"Come on guys lets do somethin'." Two-Bit whined as we sat around the living room after supper.  
  
"Matthews if ya don't stop whinin' I'm goin' to pop ya one." Dally warned rising a little for emphasis.  
  
Two-Bit shied away from Dally, but continued to whine about being bored. I smiled as I watched Dally's facial expression become dangerous. "Um. Two- Bit I'd stop if I was you." I replied getting out of Dally's way.  
  
"Matthews that's it you're goin' to get it." Dally shouted jumping off the couch and rushing towards a laughing Two-Bit.  
  
Two-Bit jumped up and ran out the door with Dally hot on his heels. I got up and ran out the door to find Dally tackle Two-Bit to the ground. "We better stop him." Darry stated leaping off the porch and running down the street to help the struggling Two-Bit.  
  
Darry easily pulled Dally onto his feet and guided back towards the house. Squatting down besides Two-Bit I smiled. "Ya shouldn't have made him made Two-Bit." I replied helping him to his feet.  
  
"I got to go home anyhow. Take care kid." He shrugged as he started home.  
  
Waving I turned to head back inside. "Chey?" I froze as I heard my friend call me.  
  
Turning I found myself face to face with Molly. She stood there with a shocked look on her face. Looking at her I truly realized that we were different. She was dressed in her usual outfit: white blouse ankle length skirt and her hair pulled up with a ribbon. "What are ya doin' here Molly?" I questioned recovering from my shock.  
  
"I. I. I was looking for you Chey. Aunt Carrie told me about what Daddy did to you. Are you ok?" She asked stepping closer.  
  
"Why would you care huh? Ever since we got her you've been ignoring me." I shouted. "Besides ya already have new friends. those soc girls ya met at the club or wherever you went." I spat.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be talking Chey. You obviously made friends with those filth." She shouted gesturing behind me.  
  
Glancing behind me I saw the gang standing there. I faced Molly rage building up inside me. She didn't know these people I thought.  
  
"Come you're coming home with me." Molly stated grabbing my wrist as she pulled me along behind her. "Look at you when we get home I'm going to dress you proper." She added.  
  
I pulled my wrist away and stood my ground. "I ain't goin' with ya Molly."  
  
"What. wait are you telling me you're staying here with these greasers?" she retorted.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I am." I answered looking at my one time friend.  
  
"Not if I have anything say about it. You are not staying here with these low lives."  
  
That was the last straw. Without warning my hand curled up into a fist and I punched her in the face. I could hear the guys laughing behind me. "Why the hell did you do that?" She yelled holding her cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever call my cousin and his friends that ever again." I answered her stunned question.  
  
"Your. your cousin?" Molly murmured looking over my shoulder at the laughing boys.  
  
"Yeah my cousin. now I suggest you leave." I said.  
  
"Ok. I'll leave, but don't think you can crawl back to me if those hoods do something to you." She replied turning on her heel and storming away.  
  
Walking up onto the porch the guys clapped me on the shoulder. "Hey who was that?" Steve asked looking in the direction that Molly took.  
  
"Oh that was my so called friend Molly. The reason I punched her was because she was calling ya names." I replied.  
  
"That was some right hook cowgirl." Dally commented smothering his cigarette butt under his shoe.  
  
"She was supposed to be my friend." I said sadly plopping down on the couch.  
  
Steve sat down beside me, but remained silent for a moment. "Who needs someone like that when ya got us anyways?" He replied cracking a grin.  
  
We sat there for the rest of the night laughing, joking, and playing poker in which both Steve and Soda were cheating horribly.  
  
"If its ok with you guys I'm goin' to crash on your couch." Steve said pushing Dally off and lying down on the couch.  
  
"I'll be back in the mornin'." Dally replied pulling out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Alright see ya later Dal." Darry called as Dally left the house. "Ok time to hit the sack guys." He said turning back to us. "Johnny you can sleep on the floor in Soda and Pony's room, Chey take my bed I'll take the chair."  
  
"No Dar I'll take the chair I'm smaller." I immediately responded.  
  
Darry shrugged not wanting to argue. Everybody got ready for bed and the lights were turned out. I didn't know how long I slept, but I woke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Jesus." I whispered trying to rid the memories from my mind.  
  
"Chey. is that you?" Steve asked sleepily.  
  
Looking in his direction I could just make out his form propped up on the couch. "Yeah Steve it's me. I. I had a bad dream I stammered.  
  
"Come here." Came the response after a moment. "What was the dream about?" He asked as I settled down beside him on the couch.  
  
"The same dream as the last one." I replied simply.  
  
Steve pulled me closely and whispered sleepily. "Yer safe here with us Chey. don't worry we'll take care of ya." His breathing evened and I knew he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Night Steve." I whispered before drifting off to sleep for the second time that night.  
  
*** Hey there ya go. I seem to always end chapters at the end of the day. I couldn't tell ya the exact reason, but it feels final for a chapter I guess. Please Review tell me how I'm doin'. *** 


	5. Hospital?

*** Ok Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews they really help keep me motivated. Oh yeah there are two characters besides the outsiders that don't belong to me. Cordell Walker and the fiction novel character, Nicholas Tanek. ***  
  
~ June 12, 1966 ~  
  
I guess you could say I found out about my cousin's fear of me becoming like him. He gave me this journal so that I would be able to get my thoughts out some way. This is the end of my second week in Tulsa and most times I don't like talkin' about what's goin' on with me. Pony is off at some track camp; Johnny follows Dally everywhere since Pony is gone for three more weeks. Two-Bit has been helpin' his mom out with his little sister. Darry, Soda, and Steve work a lot during the summer.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if my cousin will ever invite me to go with him and Soda when they go somewhere, but when I see the look on Steve's face when Soda invites Pony to come along my hope always vanishes.  
  
I'm writing because I'm bored. Everyone is at their jobs or camp and I'm home alone. I'm going to go try to find something to do around here so later.  
  
Chey  
  
Closing the journal I placed it back on the shelf before leaving the room. Walking out onto the porch I sat down a pulled my shoes on and tied them. As I walked I began to remember my life back in Texas, which was pretty much gone, but there was one person who had always believed in me, Cordell Walker. He was about Darry's age and he had come to Dallas to be an intern with the Ranger's department. He hated being called Cordell, so everyone started calling him Walker. Walker like me had lost his parents in a typical hate crime when he was twelve. Since then he lived on his Uncle Ray's reservation. After my family's death Walker had taught me karate, but he wouldn't take me in. How could I blame him? He was still young and looking for his path in life. That's how I ended up with Molly and her family.  
  
"Hey I'm glad I found you." A menacing voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned to find myself staring at a group of jocks with smirks on their faces. Behind them I could see their girls in their pretty little blouses and skirts giggling.  
  
"What do ya want airheads?" I replied smoothly stuffing my hands into my pockets like I'd seen the gang do when they were in similar situations.  
  
"We hear that you punched my girl." The blonde sneered. "I just wanted to give you your just deserts." He said taking a swing at my head.  
  
Ducking I kicked him in the stomach and swept his feet out from under him while he doubled over in pain. With a grunt the blonde fell to the ground and cursed. The blonde with the help of his friends stood up again and glared at me.  
  
"You're going to pay for that." He seethed.  
  
All of a sudden another group of boys came up behind us and grabbed my arms, holding me in place they laughed as the blonde began to punch me and kick me over and over again. I wanted to cry, but I knew it would only give these jerks satisfaction. The girls were laughing now enjoying my helplessness. Bowing my head I prayed my plan that I had formulated would work.  
  
"Aww poor baby had enough?" The blonde asked stepping back. "Come on beg for mercy you soc filth."  
  
Ever so painfully slow I raised my head to look at him. "Ya know Blondie.. I was never a soc in the first place." I paused. "Who would want to be a low life like you guys? I mean really. If you don't like what your friend does ya ditch them no problem." My anger flared. "That's right you are the most fickle people I've ever met." I spat.  
  
I watched his facial expressions change drastically and I knew the bait was set. "Why you little.." He bellowed coming forward.  
  
At the right moment I brought my leg up and kicked him in the family jewels. He fell to the ground curled up in a fetal position calling me everything under the sun. That's when I heard the distinct click sound of a blade locking into place. The owner of the blade smiled a little and came forward.  
  
"Wait.. wait help me up." Blondie choked out. The kid backed up and bent to help Blondie up.  
  
After a moment he took the blade from his friend and turned back towards me. An evil smile was plastered on his face as he drew closer. The hands on my arms tightened with just a glance.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot.. tell that Cade kid we're not finished with him yet." Blondie said looking back at the guys.  
  
"Leave him alone." I whispered as I struggled.  
  
"Its no use to struggle kid." Blondie replied and with one swift movement he plunged the blade into my ribs.  
  
Biting back a scream they let me fall to the ground. Blondie kicked me and then turned and walked away with his friends. I lied there until I could no longer hear their laughter. I needed help. I was having trouble breathing and I was sure that my lung was punctured. Picking myself up, I carefully painfully made my way to the corner and looked for help.  
  
"Are you ok kid?" A voice asked beside me.  
  
At that moment my legs grew weak and I collapsed. The man was beside me in an instant. Carefully he placed me on the ground. "Someone call an ambulance!" he called to a woman.  
  
"I.. I was stabbed." I whispered.  
  
"Shh, be quiet save your strength." The man whispered.  
  
Ignoring him I went on. "Can you call my cousin.. his name's Steve Randle? He's working at the DX station." I grew quiet as the darkness was caving in around me.  
  
"Hey, hey don't fall asleep on me." He quickly responded. "I'm Nicholas Tanek. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"It's Chey Taylor.. please will ya call Steve Randle?" I pleaded.  
  
"Yeah Chey.. I'll call your cousin. He's at the DX right?" He answered.  
  
I nodded as the ambulance rounded the corner and stopped in front of us. Everything was a blur as the medics worked on me and then loaded me. My eyes grew heavier and heavier until I slipped into the welcoming darkness.  
  
*** Tanek's POV ***  
  
I followed the ambulance to the hospital to make sure the kid was alright. Heading straight for the desk I caught the attention of one of the nurses.  
  
"Excuse me miss, by any chance do you have a phone book?" I asked putting a smile on my face.  
  
She nodded and pulled out a thick book. "Thank you." I replied as I flipped through the listings for gas stations. Finally finding the number I found a phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello, DX this is Sodapop speaking how can I help ya?" someone answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hello I need to speak with a Steve Randle." I answered. "It's really important." I added.  
  
A few moments later the voice was replaced. "This is Steve." A rather annoyed voice said.  
  
"You don't know me, but I'm Nicholas Tanek. Your cousin, Chey was stabbed a little while ago and brought to the hospital. I'm calling you because she asked me to." I replied  
  
"Chey.. is she ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not hundred percent positive." I responded. "She passed out in the ambulance."  
  
"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. What do ya look like?" He asked.  
  
"An average guy, brown hair, brown eyes. I'm wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans." I answered.  
  
"Alright bye." The phone went dead.  
  
Replacing the receiver back on the hook I sat down to wait. No more then ten minutes later two boys about seventeen raced into the emergency room. I stood knowing that these boys were here for Chey.  
  
"Boys, over here." I called above the noise.  
  
"Where is she?" One asked as soon as they made their way over to me.  
  
"They just took her up to surgery. I'll take you up to the surgery waiting room." I said.  
  
Up in the waiting room we sat down to wait. Steve's friend Soda called his brothers and told them what happened while Steve paced the room. Soon after five more boys showed up in the waiting room with worried expression clearly present on their faces.  
  
"How is she?" the oldest boy asked Steve.  
  
Steve shrugged and looked away. They then noticed me for the first time.  
  
"Hi I'm Darry these are my friends and kid brother; Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally." He finished introducing.  
  
"I'm Nicholas Tanek." I responded shaking Darry's outstretched hand. "I brought your friend, Chey here." I added.  
  
Hours passed before a weary surgeon came into the room. "Are you Miss Taylor's family?" He asked looking at us.  
  
Steve stood and nodded. "Is my cousin ok?" He asked searching for the answer in the doctor's eyes.  
  
"She made it through surgery, but the next forty eight hours are critical. It doesn't look good son." The surgeon sighed.  
  
"Can we see her doc?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yes, but only for a moment." Came the response.  
  
*** Steve's POV ***  
  
We stood up and headed down the hall towards the Pediatrics ICU. That Tanek guy followed us, but didn't enter the room. There on the bed in front of us lay Chey. Machines surrounded her bed and tubes entered her body. Her skin was deathly pale almost as white as the starched sheets. Her black hair stood out against all that damn white. Behind me I could hear Dally curse and step out of the room.  
  
"Oh god.." I whispered pulling the chair closer to the bed. Never in my life had I felt this helpless. "Chey please pull through.." I choked. "I need ya kid."  
  
The guys left the room silently to give me space. I couldn't believe this. "Whoever did this is going to pay. I promise ya Chey I'll get those basterds if it's the last thing I do." I whispered before slowly getting up and leaving the room.  
  
*** Hey how'd ya like it? I had a snow day so I was able to finally update. The character, Cordell Walker won't be physically present in the story just in Chey's memories. Should I have Tanek stay awhile? *** 


	6. Safety

*** Disclaimer: I know I've said this last chapter, but here we go. Nicholas Tanek is the property of author Iris Johansen. I also might add Jamie Reardon, Tanek's friend in the novel they came from. These men are both 30 yrs old. Sorry about the mistake in the last chapter. Sometimes I work on chapters for several days and can't remember what I wrote. Anyways I hope ya like it. ***  
  
*** Steve's POV ***  
  
"Hey Jamie... yeah I'm at the hospital... no there's no change in her condition... I don't know why I'm sticking around... no, I haven't met any adults except that Darry kid... I got to go Jamie I call in a couple of days alright... alright good- bye." he hung up the phone and walked back to Chey's room.  
  
He stopped and looked at me. "Steve, could I speak with you a moment?" He asked "It's about Chey."  
  
I stood and followed him down the hall. In the past couple of days we began to learn more about Tanek who seemed to really care about Chey. I mean hell he stayed with her when we went get some rest.  
  
At the end of the hall Tanek turned to me silently. "Steve I know it may sound strange for me to ask you of this, but in concern for Chey's safety I was thinking that she could come out to my ranch and recuperate. That way I could get her through physical therapy and continue her training in self- defense..."  
  
As he trailed off I let his words sink in. Why would he even suggest this? We barely know him and he wants Chey to stay with him. Then again those super-socs that had hurt her would probably come after her again.  
  
"Tanek... if we decide to let Chey go with ya after she's released..." I paused unable to find the right words. Damn this is so confusing. "Why are you doin' this anyway?" I asked.  
  
He sighed. "My friend Jamie Reardon has done a background check on your cousin... what makes me uncomfortable is that the men that murdered her family are no ordinary men. These men were trained well in certain areas and are very deadly with their skill. Their boss is the kind of man that won't pay until the entire job is complete. At this very moment they are searching for Chey. On the other hand I believe every bullied child needs to learn how to defend themselves."  
  
I knew my eyes grew bigger as Tanek explained to me how much danger Chey was in. "Alright." I replied. "But I'm only sayin' yes to keep Chey safe. Do ya understand?" I asked giving in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Pony called from the end of the hall. "Chey's wakin' up."  
  
I turned and ran to the room to find Chey laying there nodding her head while the doctor told her what to do. I could see her take a deep breath while the doc pulled the respirator out of her throat.  
  
"Cough, cough, cough..." Weakly Chey lay back against the pillow, but motioned for something to write with.  
  
I stepped forward to see what she had written, but she handed the pad to the doc to read. He nodded and replaced his stethoscope around his neck and left the room.  
  
*** Chey's POV ***  
  
After the doctor left I looked back at the eight eager faces. Wait a minute I thought I looked at the stranger leaning against the wall watching. Tearing the page of the pocket notebook off I began to write  
  
Steve, I'm sorry. Who's that guy?  
  
I looked up and motioned for Steve. When he approached the bed he took the pad from my outstretched hand and read the message silently.  
  
"Chey there's nothin' ya need to be sorry about ok?" I nodded. "Do ya remember Nicholas Tanek? He stayed with ya."  
  
I thought a moment then realized that he was the man who had asked if I was ok after I was stabbed.  
  
"Y...yes I 'member ya." I whispered unable to speak loudly.  
  
Tanek smiled; slowly he stood straight and walked to my bedside. "Hello Chey. I, your cousin, and your friends have kept vigil by your side these past few days.  
  
How long was I asleep Tanek?  
  
"You've been asleep for a week Chey. He looked back at Steve who nodded before he turned back to me. "Chey, your cousin and I have been talking about your welfare and he has agreed that you should come out to my ranch while you recuperate. I wanted to get your permission first." He spoke.  
  
If Steve thinks that I'll be safer there then I will go on one condition.  
  
"What's that?" Tanek asked handing me the pad.  
  
The condition is that the guys can come out and visit me.  
  
"I see no problem in that." He smiled. "I'll leave with your friends, but I'll be back with my friend, Jamie Reardon to pick you up after the doc releases you ok?"  
  
I nodded and watched him leave the room. As soon as he did the gang got hyper.  
  
"We missed ya kid!" Two-Bit cried jumping up and down on the end of the bed.  
  
"I missed ya too." I whispered smiling when Darry pulled him off the bed.  
  
"Don't worry cowgirl we'll get those socs who did this to ya." Dally spat lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Dally don't smoke in here." Johnny said to which Dally immediately put out the end.  
  
"I'm Glad you're goin' to ok Chey." Pony said with a smile. "We should go so that Chey can have some rest." He added.  
  
The boys nodded picking up their things they said good-bye to me and left the room. Wow I thought. That Tanek guy seemed to really care about me, I thought. I hope I made the right decision. I added to my other thoughts, but if Steve and the guys trust him so will I.  
  
With that settled I carefully pulled the sheet up higher and fell asleep.  
  
*** Hey how'd ya like that. I'm sorry that it was kind of short, but my mother is making me visit my grandmother at the Sterling House in our area. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Tell me how I'm doin'! *** 


End file.
